


Don't Fall Down

by johndave_princess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndave_princess/pseuds/johndave_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has had enough of his nightmares, enough of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy so I just wanted to write something a little sad so here's something short. <3

Maybe I shouldn’t of smoked that last cigarette, my vision was blurred and I couldn’t think straight. If I could, I would probably want that. There was a burning sensation on my tongue, it didn’t bother me. Hell, I was high and smoking, nothing mattered. This is how all the downfalls happen, anyway. The price for fame was real, and I was paying it.

The phone was ringing, I knew who it was. I’d given the last crap about her after she told me he wasn’t real. She probably knew what I was going to do next, and was probably on her way to my apartment. So, she cared about me, about him, in four in the morning? She was ambitious, I’ll give her that.

Some shit was playing on the television, I think it was me. Fuck, how did I get to this point anyways? Ever since I became a thing in the world, he started to show himself to me. He told me he loved me, and I think I loved him back. The nightmares, though, is what got to me. I’d always kill him with a blue sword, one matching his eyes. The higher I got though, the more I’d avoid him.

The phone rang again. This time I threw it on the ground and stomped on it, small electrical sparks rained under my shoe.  

I wrapped my arms around myself, then looked at a needle in the corner of my eye. That’s when things seemed so much more clearer to me, so much more logical. My hands didn’t tremble when I picked it up, I didn’t have second thoughts when I popped it into my skin. I was happy when I fell on the floor.

The boy showed up again, tears running from his blue eyes. “Dave? You can’t do this, please, please, please…”

 


End file.
